Red Faction: Aftermath
by Madman Mac
Summary: Parker and Eos have survived the revolt, but can they defeat the remaning guards, mercs and mutants?
1. Default Chapter

Greetings, all you out there in radio land! This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC! Please review, and be NICE! This is a fanfic about the awesome game Red Faction, but it starts right after the game ends. If you have not finished or even heard of the game this fic is not for you, sorry. I dedicate this fic to Obsidian13, for giving me the idea to start writing. Thanks man…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in the game Red Faction. They belong to someone else.

Red Faction: Aftermath

Parker let out a sigh of relief. The EDF fleet had arrived, the war was finally over. War? Why use that word? It was a revolt, not a war. Or was it a war? It didn't matter now, everything is going to be fine. The EDF (Earth Defense Force) fleet had arrived, he and his fellow miners were safe. Those infected by the plague could be treated, and Capek's sick animal experiments could be destroyed. Nanotechnology would never leave Mars. He glanced down at Eos who was sitting against the wall. Until now he had not realized how beautiful she looked, maybe it was because he then looked at her as a leader and not the woman she was. Just then, a voice could be heard inside his helmet. Someone from the EDF fleet was trying to contact him. The signal was full of static at first, but after a minute or two a deep, male voice spoke to him.

"Calling Parker. Repeat. Calling Parker. Parker, are you there?" Boomed the voice.

Parker switched on his head communication system and cleared his throat before answering,

"This is Parker, with Eos. We are in the third hanger control room. What took you guys so damn long?"

The voice on the other side chuckled and said, "Sorry we're so late, my men are securing the facility as we speak. I've sent a squad of my commandos to pick you and Eos up and escort you to our temporary HQ."

"Sounds good, we'll be waiting." Parker replied, and ended the con link.

Twenty minutes later…

A squad on five men trudged into the hanger, one had a smear of blood on his uniform.

"You boys have any trouble getting here?" Eos asked them.

"Yeh, we bumped into a retreating squad of mercs in the hallway just outside here. We managed to waste most of them but some got away, we think all the mercs and guards have called a truce and are heading down to the old mines." Said the commando with the bloodstain on his front. "Lets get to the HQ, you will be briefed there. Can you both walk? Are you hurt?"

"No, we're fine. Lets get going." Replied Parker.

The commandos formed a circle around Parker and Eos and moved out of the hanger. They moved out of the complex, pausing to put on some dark green EDF issue environmental suits and hopped into the back of an APC. After a minute of preparation they drove off into a red sunrise.

That's the end of chapter 1. How was it? The next chapters will have action in them, and maybe a little lime… this was just a small intro to the main story.

If you read this far, thanks and please review.

Madman Mac


	2. Detour

Greetings radio-land! Second chapter is up! Hurrah!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in the game Red Faction. They belong to someone else.

The APC rumbled across the red dirt, crushing the occasional rock that found its way under the APC's heavy treads. Parker studied the environmental suit he had been given. It was identical to the red miner suit he had once had but it was much cleaner, smelled nicer and was a dark green. He glanced over at Eos to see if she was doing OK. She looked a bit shaken up because of her recent cure of the plague. The plague was a horrible disease that killed off hundreds of miners. It was the creation of an evil scientist named Capek, who Parker had the pleasure of meeting and killing. Parker winced as he remembered his journey down into the labs that Capek ran, the creatures that Capek had made. Then he remembered the humans that had been turned into walking, soulless abominations to god. Parker clenched his fists, this fingers twitched. He wanted to fight, he wanted to kill. Ultor was responsible for killing thousands, he had a taste of their blood but he wanted more. Much more. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice in his com-link saying that they had almost reached the base. The APC was suddenly stopped in its tracks as an explosion rocked it.

"SHIT! We've been hit by a rocket! I can't get it to move!" yelled the pilot into the mike, "Everyone bail!"

The large ramp at the back of the APC opened and Parker, Eos and the five man squad that had picked them up trudged out the back of the APC. Parker squinted into the sunlight and saw a jeep coming at them. One of the commandoes thought it was an EDF controlled vehicle so he waved to it, hoping to get backup. All the managed to get was a bullet in the head, thanks to the guard sitting in the passenger seat with a sniper rifle. Parker grabbed the fallen soldiers Precision Rifle and zoomed in on the snipers head. A quick three rounds burst left the guard headless as his limp body rolled out of the jeep. Then Parker targeted the gunner of the jeep, but no sooner had Parker zoomed in then the gunner opened fire upon the group. Parker dove to the side, avoiding a hail of bullets form the jeeps mounted .50 cal. He regained his stance and zoomed in. He put the crosshairs right on the gunners torso, and fired a quick five round burst. The gunner flew out of the back of the jeep, five bloody holes on his chest. The driver did not want to share the same fate as his buddies so he quickly turned the jeep around. But a well placed round from a commando's fusion rocket launcher put an end to his retreat and his life. The enemy forces that had fired to rocket at them could be seen running away, seeing that they were now outgunned. Parker turned to the driver.

"Can you fix the APC?" Parker asked hopefully.

"If I had a tank tread on hand then yes, but I don't so no. Luckily the HQ is not too far from here, we can walk." Replied the driver.

Parker turned to the group and said, "OK people, we got a bit of a walk ahead of us so grab any weapons or supplies you think you'll need and be ready to move out in ten minutes."

Ten minutes latter they formed a single-file line and headed off on their journey.

That's all for now, it will get better. More action will be coming, I gotta set the plot first. Stay with me people. Madman Mac


	3. Return of the Reapers

Sorry for the delay, social issues… But it is finally here, THE THIRD CHAPTER! Hope You like it, if you don't tell me how to improve it next time. Here we go…

Parker trudged across the thick, red dirt that surrounded him and the survivors of the attack on the APC. He gripped his Precision Rifle tightly in his right hand, tense and nervous of another attack. They trudged for about twenty minutes before they spotted a glint in the horizon. It was the EDF's HQ, Echo Base. Parker turned back to the others to tell them the good news.

"We made it, we're home free," Parker hollered back to the rest of the squad.

Cheers erupted over the mike, but they were soon silenced by a blood-curdling scream, and the sound of brains and blood gushing out of a head. Parker whirled around to see a small, spider-like creature slashing through a commando's helmet and into his skull. Knowing that the commando was done for he raised his weapon and fired a quick burst at it. The creature witch Parker knew as a reaper exploded in a burst of blood and organs. He turned to see hundreds more of the reapers flowing out of an abandoned mine shaft about one hundred feet away.

"Shit! Everyone, open fire!" screamed the squad leader.

The squad had seen what had happened to their comrade and not wanting to suffer the same fate, let hell rain down upon the reapers in the form of bullets. The solder with a fusion rocket launcher fumbled to load it in time and was shredded under the claws of three reapers. Parker emptied the last ten rounds in his magazine wasting the reapers. He hefted the Fusion Rocket Launcher and fired off a round at the mine shaft. A huge ball of fire and shrapnel engulfed the shaft and it collapsed on itself, crushing the reapers and preventing more from coming out. Parker picked up his Precision Rifle and slapped in a new magazine. He blew away a few reapers trying to flank his squad. As suddenly as they had come, the reapers were gone. Parker and the others soon walked through the gates of Echo base into safety.

Yes, very short, I know so you don't need to tell me. I can only go on the computer for half a hour a day and I have had a lot of homework.


End file.
